


If You Can't Be With the One You Love

by RileyC



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, World's Finest (Comics), superbat - Fandom
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a piece of fan art created by manofbatz, http://manofbatz.tumblr.com/, over on Tumblr. </p>
<p>It illustrates a scene from the next chapter, when Bruce takes Clark out for a night on the town in Gotham. The evening is slated to contain everything from miniature golf to the guy's burgling Rupert Thorne's office, shown here, in the pursuit of investigative journalism.</p>
<p>It's gorgeous and I love it, and I hope you will too. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	If You Can't Be With the One You Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of fan art created by manofbatz, http://manofbatz.tumblr.com/, over on Tumblr. 
> 
> It illustrates a scene from the next chapter, when Bruce takes Clark out for a night on the town in Gotham. The evening is slated to contain everything from miniature golf to the guy's burgling Rupert Thorne's office, shown here, in the pursuit of investigative journalism.
> 
> It's gorgeous and I love it, and I hope you will too. :)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/silverheels17/14170542294)


End file.
